TODO
by karmat02
Summary: TODO LO HABIA HECHO EL... TODO LO HABIA ARRUINADO EL
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA ACA VENGO CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA LAMENTABLEMENTE, LA ANTERIOR, FANFIC LA CANCELO Y NO EDO PUBLICARLA MAS…. NO SE PORQUE ME HUBIERA ENCANTADO TERMINARLA DE VERDAD Y AUNQUE YA HABIAN VARIOS CAP., NO SE PODRA…. **** ESPERO ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO TAMBIEN…**

PROLOGO

Había huido… si yo Akane Tendo, había decidido poner punto final a nuestro compromiso, pero no de la manera convencional, eso sería mucho pedirme, me había herido mi orgullo, me había despreciado, todo por tratar de conservar el dojo, pero mas que nada porque lo amaba… para qué?, había escuchado a mis padres hablar con Nabiki y Kasumi, y el incluso, para armar una nueva boda, tu no estabas muy de acuerdo que se diga se miraba en tu rostro, estabas rojo como tomate y fue cuando escuche esas palabras tan hirientes…. "QUIEN QUISIERA CASARSE CON UNA MARIMACHO FEA Y TORPE COMO ESA, DE VERDAD PREFIERO ELEGIR ENTRE MIS OTRAS TRES PROMETIDAS"… ahí fue que entre a la sala familiar, ahí los vi a todos con caras de asombro, ahí te vi y tú me viste sin saber que hacer, sabias en el fondo que habías arruinado TODO, por tu maldito orgullo, por tu maldito ego, por ti.


	2. ME ENCONTRO

**ME ENCONTRO**

HOLA A TOD S SIENTO APARECERME HASTA AHORA PERO LA MUSA DE LA INSPIRACION COMO QUE SE FUE Y NUNCA VOLVIO… O ALGO POR EL ESTILO…. PERO ACA VUELVO A HACER EL INTENTO…. ME GUSTARIA SUS COMENTS PARA VER QUE TAL VA LA HISTORIA Y SI LES GUSTA…. GRACIAS

Sin siquiera proponérmelo había decidido seguir sin ti…. Tú buscaste la manera de que todo volviera a la normalidad... grave error…. Ya no… ya no deseaba estar junto a ti… para mí ya no eras nada, fue como abrir los ojos, fue como si todo se tornara más claro; en el momento en que escuche esas palabras tuyas me harte, me canse de ser siempre la que trata que todas las cosas funcionen, me harte de ser siempre la que te defiende, la que siempre mira lo bello que es su príncipe sin importar sus defectos, me harte.

Ahora sentada en New York siendo una de las mujeres más ricas de todo el mundo, considerada por muchos como una de las más sexys, después de tantos años, cinco para ser exactos, me pregunto…. habré hecho bien?… habré tomado la decisión correcta?, que habrá sido de tu vida, de tus aventuras, tus prometidas, él dojo, tu cura, habrás decidido o seguirás siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre.

Me encuentro sentada en un restaurante de lujo comiendo y metida en mis pensamientos, cuando aparece la persona que tanto esperaba.

Buenas noches, señorita Nogawa- decía el hombre que se había presentado ante mí.

Buenas noches, señor Bill- le dije fríamente esperando toda la información que pudiera brindarme.

El pequeño hombrecito de unos 40 años estaba muy contento, me imagino que había conseguido lo que quería y más- permítame sentarme, volver de Nerima es muy agotador- decía tomando la silla frente a mí y pidiendo un coñac.

Dígame que descubrió- le dije sin muchos rodeos.

Bueno, bueno… que impaciencia no le parece…..- empezó a balbucear

No me interesa lo que piense, le pague por algo o se le olvida… y tenemos un contrato- jamás dejaba cabos sueltos.

El me miro muy seriamente y empezó a decir- muy bien señorita Tendo, ah! Perdón señorita Nogawa- lo mire con cierto asombro pero no mucho supe que en el momento en que lo contratara el sabría quién soy realmente- vaya no le sorprende, bueno investigue mucho respecto a su familia, realmente están todos muy bien, su padre ya entrado en años, está dando clases en el dojo de ustedes claro, kasumi se casó con un doctor, creo que Tofu es su nombre tienen 2 hijos y actualmente esperan el tercero, Nabiki, está casada y dueña de una línea de hoteles, su esposo es Kuno Tatewaki, tiene dos hijo, Nodoka Saotome, está muy bien, con todo respeto una mujer muy guapa, vive con su esposo en dojo Tendo, la casa está convertida en una mansión, y el dojo prospera muy bien.- termino de decir el hombrecillo

Y?- pregunte a sabiendas que él ya sabía por quién estaba interesada y por quien mi regreso se haría o no.

Ahhhh! Ranma Saotome, el me costó localizarlo realmente…- no me gusto el cómo me miraba, entre burlón y malévolo- pero lo logre- me dijo finalmente.

Y que sucedió?- pregunte más extrañada aun por su actitud.

Bueno porque no le pregunta usted misma como esta- me dijo y un segundo después sentí una mano en mi hombro que no me dejo reaccionar.

Hola Akane- me dijo una voz atrás mío a sabiendas de quien era, no puede ser, me había encontrado, como una vez me aseguro que lo haría, solo pude esperar que todo esto fuera un sueño, porque realmente no estaba preparada, para este enfrentamiento.


	3. ESTOY AQUI POR TI

ESTOY AQUÍ POR TI

BUENO GENTE COMO QUE ME EMOCIONE Y SE ME OCURRIO ESTE CAP ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO, GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIOS Bry y Guest, TRATARE DE TERMINAR LA HISTORIA Y QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, ME AVISAN SI LES GUSTA ESTE CAPITULO.

Después de 5 años te había encontrado, no había parado de buscarte, había decidido ir por ti, me quisieron detener, embrujar, ordenar, capturar, hasta matar por no dejarme ir detrás de ti, sentí que mi mundo se había acabado desde el momento en que supe que te habías ido.

Pensé que te encontraría fácilmente, sabía que nosotros teníamos una conexión más allá de la normal y que no tardaría en encontrarte, pero algo me hacía sentir que esta vez me costaría, que incluso tardaría mucho tiempo en dar contigo.

Gran acierto el que tuve, te busque por todo Japón, por toda China, pensando que no habías ido muy lejos, sabía que habías terminado la preparatoria conmigo, pero todo había cambiado, después de ese fatídico día, en que mi estúpida bocota y mi estúpido orgullo me hicieron hablar siempre de más.

Cuando te vi ahí parada viéndome fue como saber que habías puesto punto final a las cosas, como si te cansaste de mí, sentí que muy pronto te perdería…. Pero POR FAVOR! Soy el gran Ranma Saotome, jamás pierdo nada, ja! Que equivocado estaba, que tonto y patético niño fui.

Digo fui porque no lo soy más, porque al momento de verte, supe que había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida, a la única que he amado y que por idiota perdí, pero no más, no más miedo, no más orgullo, no más bocota y pensamientos estúpidos, es ahora o nunca que te tengo que recuperar y es ahora que lo hare.

Porque lo siento por ti mi Akane, tu eres mía… mía y de nadie más… y así será siempre, aunque tú no quieras y aunque hayas hecho tu vida, no me importa, hare que la reconstruyas conmigo, porque yo estoy aquí por ti, porque te busque y ahora que te encontré, no hay manera en que te me vuelvas a escapar, porque al mismo tiempo que conseguiste tus objetivos yo conseguí los míos y tengo los medios necesarios para hacer que tu hagas lo que yo quiera aunque no quieras; no me importa lo que pienses, no me importa lo que hagas…. Eres mía y ahora sabrás de que esta hecho Ranma Saotome y que está dispuesto a hacer por ti.


	4. PONERNOS AL DIA

PONERNOS AL DIA?

_Hola a tod s... Aquí estoy de vuelta…. Esa musa se va y viene cuando le viene en gana….. De verdad… espero este cap... Sea de su agrado! Gracias de verdad mil Gracias por los review!_

Estábamos frente a frente… el maldito de Bill… se vendió y vendió mi información… después me hare cargo de él, esto me las pagara y muy caro. Vi como Ranma le entregaba un sobre, me imagino que con una buena suma de dinero, como lo hizo, como lo encontró a él; que está pasando aquí?

Te preguntaras como te encontré verdad?- me decía el tomando el asiento vacío que estaba frente a mí.

Tome la postura más fría e indiferente que podía, talvez el sol quiere aclarar algunas cosas, de seguro ya tiene hijo y una esposa, una familia.

No me vas a responder- me miraba fijamente como tratando de adivinar mis pensamientos- vine por ti.

Por mí?- pregunte bastante confundida- no me digas que mi padre te envió en mi búsqueda, como hace tantos años, no puedo creer que seas tan patético Ranma, los hubieras traído a todos y así te ahorras…

Vine por ti, no me envió nadie- me dijo con una media sonrisa

No sé a qué has venido- le dije con una sonrisa que competía con la suya- la verdad no entiendo y será mejor que ahora que me encontraste no te me vuelvas a cercar, por favor señor Saotome- le dije levantándome y dando claras intenciones de irme, pero antes de poder irme él se me puso enfrente y sin darme cuenta, sentí sus labios junto con los míos, no lo podía creer, que estaba pasando?, por qué hacía esto?.

Sentía como nuestros labios se fusionaban completamente y como el buscaba adentrarse más en bica, sentía su lengua dentro de mi boca y como eróticamente la movía, con quien habrá aprendido a hacer eso?; caí en cuenta que estaba volviendo a ser aquella chica de antaño, la tonta e ilusa que fui en ese momento… NO!, eso sí que NO.

Utilizando toda mi fuerza, logre apartarlo y al mismo momento darle una fuerte cachetada, no permitiría que volviera a dañarme, jamás- que crees que haces estúpido?; crees que con un beso será suficiente?; quién demonios te crees?

Vaya por un momento pensé que las cosas serían más fáciles- decía ignorando por completo las ganas que tenia de mandarlo a volar muy lejos- sabes necesitaba besarte, desde el momento que te vi lo desee, ya lo hice, ahora vamos a aclarar algo muy importante.

Ja! crees que me importa lo que tengas que decirme, por mi puedes irte al maldito infierno y quedarte ahí, escúchame Saotome y escúchame bien, nunca, jamás quiero volver a verte, me entiendes, ya hice mi vida acá y poco o nada me importa lo que pretendas, pero ya no soy la estúpida de antes te quedo claro.

Lo sé- me dijo, sorprendiéndome de una manera que no me lo esperaba- pero lo lamento no haré nada de lo que me pidas, por si no lo recuerdas hay un compromiso de por medio y vengo a cumplirlo, tu eres mía, está claro.

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- me reía sarcásticamente- que yo soy tuya, estas demente o qué?; el compromiso fue roto al irme de Nerima y más si me fui de Japón; tuya por favor ve a decirle eso a alguien que si le importe, o que por lo menos se interese un poco en ti, cosa que dudo que suceda, ahora si me disculpas no me gusta perder mi tiempo y peor con gente que no vale la pena- lo mire tan despectivamente, como cuando hacia añicos los sueños de alguien, me había convertido en eso, en alguien fría y controladora, que no le importaba que pero hacia lo necesario para conseguir lo que quería.

Empecé a caminar pasándole elegantemente a la par, cuando el me suelta de repente- Soy el dueño del dojo, tu padre me lo vendió- me dijo haciéndome detenerme y voltearme a verlo.

Y eso a mí que?; conseguiste lo que querías y listo, ahora déjame en paz- dije con un tono muy convincente.

Mi amor- me dijo haciendo que otra vez me detuviera, el tono de su voz no era el mismo, ahora era más frio y calculador, algo tramaba- me imagino que no quieres ver a tu familia en la quiebra verdad.

Voltee a verlo y me sorprendió lo que me dijo, me quede helada a que se refería? Qué demonios hizo esta vez?.

Veo tu sorpresa- y agarrando la silla donde minutos antes estaba yo me dice- ven siéntate… por qué no nos ponemos al día?


	5. MALDICION

Maldición

Tome asiento a regañadientes pero lo tome… habían pasado tantos años, no los había vuelto a ver, después de todo lo que hicieron y como jugaron con mi vida… no pude regresar, vivía con rencor y odio, pero pasaron los años y fui perdonándolos poco a poco a cada uno inclusive a él.

Bien, ahora que ya estamos cómodos, comeremos algo, disfrutaremos de nuestra compañía, nos pondremos al tanto de todo, que te parece?- me dice sacándome de mis cavilaciones, pero que pretendía este estúpido, quien se creía ahora- veo que no puedes hablar no me digas que me harás la ley del hielo Akane- sonio en ese momento y realmente se miraba muy seguro de sí mismo, que demonios pasaba aquí?

Dime Ranma que es toda esta ridiculez de mi familia en la quiebra- dije ya más calmada dispuesta a jugar muy bien mis cartas frente a él, no sabía quién era, ya no me preocupaba por eso, pero había algo que me decía que debí haberlo hecho.

Vaya, pensé que era enserio lo de la ley del hielo- dijo de manera sarcástica- veras Akane, resulta ser que como te dije tu padre me vendió el dojo, a un muy buen precio, logre hacer que el dojo prosperara y cree una empresa muy fuerte, creo que sabes el nombre.- dijo con una sonrisa muy presuntuosa.

Tigres oscuros- dije sorprendida, era la empresa con la cual firmaría un contrato muy jugoso mañana mismo y que conocería el presidente de la empresa que nos veríamos y cerraríamos el trato, no puede ser, Ranma no puede ser el presidente, que?, cómo?

Exacto Akane, el dojo está en el trato, tu padre vive ahí si no firmas el contrato y nos fusionamos ellos quedaran en la calle, solo por tu culpa.- me dijo viéndome de manera seria y penetrante.

Como podía haber pasado esto… que demonios se suponía que haría ahora?, maldición… maldición…. maldición!


End file.
